Tangled!
by Archer800
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel retell the story of the Lost Princess to the kids at the orphanage. Give it a shot, you might like it. Added genre: Romance Rated K for use of bigger words and because I can be confusing at times XD
1. This Is The Story…

AN: I don't know if this is any good. I wrote it on my notes app and it took forever. It's basically the movie _Tangled _from Eugene Fitzherbert's point of view. I hope it's not too terrible. Enjoy reading.

Rapunzel and Eugene were visiting an orphanage in the kingdom, not long after their wedding. The children were always excited because they told the best stories together. "Tell us how you met!" they would ask.

"You want to hear the story of how we met? Well that's quite a long and interesting story, but, I don't know..." Eugene said, shaking his head.

"'Eugene" Rapunzel scolded him, the corners of her lips twitching, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

"Alright, alright. I was kidding! Of course I'll tell it. It's one of my favorites! So, I'll start with my normal opening for this particular story."

**"This is the story of how I died."**

"THE LOST PRINCESS"

"Oh don't worry this is actually a very fun story and the truth is its not actually mine." Eugene said quickly, noticing the worried looks on the faces of the children.

"This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel. "

"It all started with the sun. Long ago, a small drop of sun fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sunlight grew a magic golden flower. It had the power to heal the sick and injured. And there is an old woman. You might want to remember her; she's kind of important.

Centuries later, a hop, skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom is ruled by a beloved king and queen. The queen was about to have a baby and she got sick; really sick. She was running out of time. That's usually when people start to look for a miracle; or in this case a magic golden flower.

Ah, I told you she'd be important! You see, instead of sharing the suns gift, Mother Gothel, used it to keep herself young and healthy for hundreds of years! And all she had to do was sing a special song. Rapunzel, would you demonstrate?" Eugene asked, looking at her.

Rapunzel nodded, closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow"

"Let your power shine"

"Make the clock reverse"

"Bring back what once was mine"

"Heal what has been hurt"

"Change the fate's design"

"Save what has been lost"

"Bring back what once was mine"

"What once was mine"

Eugene thanked her and winked mischievously at the children. "Except Mother Gothel sounded a lot older and hoarse than Rapunzel's beautiful voice."

"Just continue the story Eugene." Rapunzel said trying to sound stern.

"Okay, okay! Now, where was I? Oh yes! She sings to it, turns young, creepy, right? The soldiers drew near the flower and Mother Gothel fled, revealing the magic flower! They found it!

The magic of the golden flower healed the queen and a healthy baby, a princess was born, with long golden hair. I'll give you a hint. That's Rapunzel."

"To celebrate her birth, the king and queen set off a floating lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. Gothel snuck into the tower at night and sang the healing incantation to the sleeping baby. Her long hair glowed in the darkness and as she sang she cut a lock of hair. It immediately turned brown and lost its power. Mother Gothel broke into the castle, stole the baby, and just like that, gone!

The kingdom searched and searched but could not find their princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own. Gothel had found her new golden flower, but was determined to keep it hidden. Rapunzel always wanted to know why she couldn't go outside and Mother Gothel would always reply saying, 'The world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people. you must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand flower?'

And Rapunzel would reply with, 'Yes mommy.'

But the walls of the tower could not hide everything, for every year on her birthday, the king and queen set off hundreds of lanterns, in hopes that one day, their lost princess, would return.


	2. Two Very Different Worlds

"LIFE IN A TOWER"

Pascal shot out the window and bid behind a flower pot, blending his body into the pots pattern. He panted after running. The shutters flew open and Ralunzel stood there for a moment. "I guess Pascal's not hiding out here..." She mused, walking away from the window. Pascal chuckled to himself. A lock of hair curled around his tail and lifted him up to see Rapunzel. "That's twenty-two for me." She said lowering him back to the window sill. "How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" She suggswinging tying on the window sill. Pascal squeaked moodily. "Alright, well, what do you want to do?"

Pascal pointed his tail towards the ground far below. "Um I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you." She scolded lightly lifting the chameleon into her lap. He did a raspberry at her and she lifted him to eye level. "Oh come on Pascal, it's not so bad in there!"

And she started her morning off like she has been for at least eighteen years now.

She had a song she would sing every once and awhile, just for fun, about her everyday life. She had made it up herself. She had so much spare time, she could write a few books!

Anyway the song went like this and her chores and activities correspond with the lyrics. She performs the action as she sings the lyric.

"Seven am, the usual morning line-up!"

"Start with the chores and sweep till the floors all clean!"

"Polish and wax, do laundry and mopping, shine-up!"

"Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen!"

"And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three!"

"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery."

"I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically, just wonder when will my life begin!"

Rapunzel saw a large wooden platform behind some curtains on the fireplace. She measured it with her thumb. Then she moved aside the wood and started painting.

"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking."

"Paper mâché, a bit of ballet, and chess!"

"Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making."

"Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!"

"Then I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare."

"I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere."

"And then I'll brush and brush and brush And brush my hair stuck in the same place I've always been."

"And I'll keep wonderin and wonderin and wonderin, when will my life begin!"

Rapunzel ran to the window and gazed out past the rock walls of the valley.

"Tomorrow night, the lights will appear."

"Just like they do on my birthday each year."

She turned to look at the painting she drew of the lights in the sky.

"What is it like, out there where they glow,"

She painted in herself, watching below the sky on the grass.

"Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go."

"FLYNN RIDER!"

So as Rapunzel off singing away in her tower, I was on a mission! Not a hero duty, saving some cat in a tree or stopping thieves. Of course it wasn't that because I was the thief! The most daring and charming thief around! No, I was going to steal the lost princesses crown! Some mission, huh? Well then it seemed like it was something I had to do. Anyway back to the story.

I slid down the shingled roof, careful not to slip. I leaped onto the next segment of the castle, until I reached the destination of our raid. The Stabbington Brothers followed close behind. I held tightly to the stone and gazed out over the kingdom. People bustled below them, soldiers marched, the sun rising steadily over the treetops, and the light reflecting off the lake. "Wow. I could get used to a view like this."

"Rider! Come on!" said one brother, who I knew as Brutus. He was the only brother that ever talked. The other brother, the one named Bruno, had a nasty scar over his mouth and I figured it had something to do with why he didn't talk. Clever, aren't I?

"Hang on."

I paused, taking in the scene and storing it in my brain. "Yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." Brutus grabbed me by the collar of my blue vest and tied the rope around my middle. " Don't blow it, Rider." He growled at him. "Me? Blow our carefully thought out plan? Of course not, my friend! Fear not, this is a job for Flynn Rider!"

He glared at me and pushed me towards the hole in the roof.

The lowered me down and I reached the glossy pillow where the jewel encrusted crown sat. Around the platform stood a half circle of guards. I slipped the crown into my satchel I carry around for thieving things quickly. One of the guards sneezed and I thought quickly. It would be dangerous but worth it. "Ugh, Hay-fever?" I said putting a smug grin on my face and resting my head on my hand. I yanked the rope signaling to pull up. " Yeah." the guard replied, not realizing who it was until I was back on the roof again. "Hey, wait! Wait!"

We quickly escaped the kingdom and ran down the bridge that connected the kingdom's island to main land.

" Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Cuz I certainly can!" I declare as we run down the path. "All the things we've seen and its only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"


	3. Scary Songs and Stolen Crowns

"MOTHER KNOWS BEST"

"This is a very big day, Pascal. I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her!"

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel gasped excitedly. "It's time!" Pascal puffed out his chest and gave a strong grunt. " I know, I know!" She placed him on her painting and he blended in with the colors.

"Don't let her see you." Rapunzel said, pulling the curtain over the picture.

"Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming Mother!" Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the hook outside the window and threw her seventy feet of hair out the window down to her mother.

Mother Gothel wrapped the hair around her hand and made a loop in which she place her foot. Rapunzel lifted her into the tower. "Hi. Welcome home, Mother." Gothel stepped off of the window sill and placed her hand on Rapunzel's cheek. "Oh Rapunzel, how you mange to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Oh. It's nothing." Gothel tapped Rapunzel's nose. "Then I don't know why it takes so long."

She didn't give Rapunzel a chance to reply before she said, "Oh darling, I'm just teasing!" And she strode over towards the mirror. "Okay..." Rapunzel followed her. "As you know tomorrow is a very big day and-" Gothel stopped her and said, " Look in that mirror, Rapunzel. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful, young lady." Rapunzel smiled but it faltered when Mother replied, "Oh look you're here too! Oh dear I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously!" Mother Gothel examined herself in the mirror and saw a dark spot on her hand. "So Mother, tomorrow is a very big day and I-"

"Rapunzel, Mother's feeling a bit down. Would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk."

Rapunzel brightened. "Of course, Mother!" She ran over and got her mother's favorite chair and her own sitting stool. Mother Gothel walked over and Rapunzel say her down quickly holding her brush, and gave it to her. Rapunzel sat a pile of hair onto Mother's lap and sang very quickly: (as Mother tried to slow her down in between.

"Flower, gleam and glow"

"Let your power shine"

"Make the clock reverse"

"Wait, Wait!"

"Bring back what once was mine"

"Heal what has been hurt"

"Change the fate's design"

"Save what has been lost"

"Bring back what once was mine"

"Rapunzel!"

"So, Mother I tried to tell you tomorrow was a pretty big day and you didn't really respond so I'll just tell you it's my birthday! Ta-Da!" Rapunzel said clutching her mothers arm tightly. Mother Gothel shoved her away. "No, no, no. Can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year." Mother said tilting her head at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel rolled her hands. "That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing."

Rapunzel grew serious and straightened up. "Mother, I'm turning eighteen and I what I really want for this birthday... Well actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays now..." Rapunzel grabbed a strand of hair and played with it nervously. "Rapunzel, you know how I feel about he mumbling: blah blah blah. It's very annoying. Oh I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much. Ahhhh."

Gothel rose and poked around in their apple basket. Rapunzel looked over at Pascal and he gestured toward Mother. She looked at him nervously and gripped her hair tighter. She suddenly burst out, "Ohh! I want to see the floating lights!"

Mother Gothel froze and looked at Rapunzel. "What?"

Rapunzel climbed onto the fireplace and pulled aside the curtain revealing her floating lights painting. "Oh, well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

Mother Gothel glanced at her painting and said knowingly,

"Oh you mean the stars."

Rapunzel went on, growing excited. "That's the thing! I charted stars." She pulled open a hatch on the ceiling, letting in light, that showed all her studies on stars, in a painting form that is. "They're always constant. But these appear only on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're, they're meant...for me." Mother Gothel looked at the painting again, her expression unreadable. "I need to see them Mother. Not just from my window. But in person. I need to know what they are." Rapunzel clenched her hands and placed them over her chest. Gothel slammed the shutters. "You want to go outside?" she scoffed. "Why Rapunzel,"

"Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout!" she said in a sing-songy voice and patted Rapunzel's head. "You know why we stay up in this tower!"

Rapunzel tried to interrupt. "I know but-" Gothel swept up Rapunzel's hair and rubbed it along her face. "That's right! To keep you safe and sound dear."

She went to the big glass window and pulled the curtains closed. "Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!" Gothel leaned up against a beam. "Soon but not yet!"

"But-"

"Trust me, pet. Mother knows best!"

She thumped her hip against the beam and the hatch shut, leaving Rapunzel in darkness.

"Mother knows best, take from your mother, it's a scary world out there!"

With that she popped out in front of Rapunzel and she tripped and Gothel caught her.

"Mother knows best, one way or another something will go wrong I swear!"

Then she dropped her and Rapunzel spun around.

"Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, and snakes, the plague!"

"No-"

"Yes! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth and stop no more your just upsettin me!"

Rapunzel had curled up in her hair by a candle that pierced the darkness. Gothel pulled her up.

"Mother's right here, Mother will protect you, darling here's what I suggest!"

She hugged Rapunzel and Rapunzel looked up only to see she was hugging the dress mannequin. She leapt back and Gothel was descending the candlelit stairs!

"Skip the drama, stay with mama!"

"Mother know best! Ah ha ha ha!"

She swept up the stairs putting out all the candles.

Rapunzel found three candles and lit each one, but Mother Gothel followed her putting out each one.

"Mother knows best!"

"Take it from your mumzy! On your own you wouldn't survive!"

Rapunzel found herself by the mirror.

Gothel appeared behind it and tilted it down towards her naked feet.

"Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, please they'll eat you up alive!"

Rapunzel covered her toes with her dress and the rug swept out from under her and she lay on her back. Mother rolled her across the floor, cocooning her in her own hair. She lifted her up and took the end of her hair and spun her.

"Gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditsy, and a bit well, mmm, vague!"

Gothel stopped her from spinning and tapped under her chin.

"Plus I believe, you're getting kinda chubby! I'm just saying, cuz I wuv you!"

She grabbed Rapunzel's cheeks and pressed her face to her own.

She spun away and the light went out. Rapunzel yelled in fright and stuck out her hands to feel for furniture.

"Mother understands, Mother's here to help you, all I have is one request!"

Finally, a circle of light appeared and Mother Gothel stood in it. Rapunzel sighed in relief and rushed to her, holding her in a hug. "Rapunzel?"

She looked up at her mother. "Yes?"

Mother's gaze hardened and she gripped Rapunzel's shoulders tighter. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again."

Rapunzel hung her head. "Yes, Mother."

Gothel lifted Rapunzel's face. "I love you very much dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Mother Gothel kissed her head lightly and spun her around the other way.

"Don't forget it. You'll regret it."

"Mother knows best."

Gother grabbed locks of hair from each side of her head and lifted it towards her. She climbed Rapunzel's hair back down the tower.

"Ta-Ta! I'll see you in a bit my flower!"

Rapunzel's hair seemed to float in the wind and she watched the world out her window once more.

"I'll be here."

"FINDING THE TOWER"

Me and the Stabbington Brothers stopped just inside the forest, pausing to get our breath. Two wanted posters were posted on the tree and I plucked one off with my face. "Oh no. This is bad. This is bad. This is really bad." I exclaim.

I put the poster next to my face. "They just can't get my nose right!" Brutus stopped panting now. "Who cares?"

"It's easy for you to say." I bent over to look at their wanted signs. "You guys look amazing." I sighed. A whinny pierced the air. We look over our backs and the Royal Guard is on the next hill. The captain points his sword towards in a gesture that means no other than 'bring me their heads'. I shoved the poster into my satchel and took off after the brothers. We ran and suddenly they pause in front of me. I push past them and a rock wall sits dead ahead. I touched the cool stone surface. "Alright, okay, give me a boost and I'll pull you up." I told them. They exchanged a look and Brutus said, "Give us the satchel first." I pull the worn bag back towards me, shielding it with

my body. "I just-I-I can't believe that all we've been through together you don't trust me?" I say as innocently as I could. They just stare at me. "Ouch." I placed the satchel in Brutus's hand, a plan hatching in my head. They formed a ladder. One flick of the wrist and I climbed up them quickly, making sure I stepped on Brutus's face hard. Brutus's reached out. "Now help us up, Pretty Boy." He used my old pet name. I always hated it. I lifted the satchel so they could see it. "Sorry boys. My hands are full." I took off at full speed, hearing an angry, "Rider!" behind me. Thundering hooves warn me that the Guard is being me. I hear the Captain say, "Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" Yeah right! Over my dead body! A fallen log blocks the path but I slip beneath the arch and I look over the side of where I just was. Five arrows pierced the rotting wood and I gasped as they advanced upon me. I ran again and jumped through a gap in a tree's branches. The other three soldiers get trapped behind the wide spread branches. The Captain of the Guard and his stupid horse have jumped through the gap though! I gotta lose them. He heard the Captain say, "We've got him now Maximus!" A vine looms ahead and I leap for it. I swing in an arc behind a tree and reappear knocking the Captain off of his white horse. I take his place on the stupid creature. "Yaa, Yaa!"

The horse suddenly comes to a stop, it's nostrils flaring. Idiot horse! "Come on flea-bag! Forward!" I dig my heels into his side but to no avail. It spotted the satchel swinging from my arm and tried to bite it from my grasp. "No."

He continued and succeeded in grabbing it. It was a game of tug'o war. "No! Stop it! Give it to me! Give me that!"

The satchel flung away from both of them and landed on a branch of a dead tree over hanging a cliff. I don't know what we were thinking but we both went after it. He tried to run but I grabbed his leg and he fell hard. I ran ahead but he pulled me down by the boot. He started to trot across the tree trunk but I jumped on him and he shook me off; almost straight off the cliff. But I managed to hang upside down. He tried to stomp on my hands but I'm a pro thief. I'm was too agile for that dumb horse. I hung from the branch and grabbed the satchel! "Ha!" I bragged, holding the satchel up. A loud crack rang through the air and they both froze. The tree suddenly broke away from the earth and we both fell. A rock split the tree in half. I fell hard but that trained horse would find me if I stuck around. I quickly stumbled behind a boulder. I rubbed at my bruises, wincing at the sharp pain.

Maximus came around the bend nose to the ground like some kind of bloodhound. The horse thinks he's a dog! The horse disappeared and I popped my head over the top if tge boulder. I retreated slowly and leaned back, sticking my hand behind me to catch against the boulder. My hand fell into empty air, despite being brushed by green lichen. I almost fell over and I gasped. I looked back, and lifted the lichen in my hand. There was a cave behind the green growth. The horse whinnied and I dashed quickly inside the cave behind me, pushing past the lichen. I heard him trot up and I stood stiff. He snorted and I heard his hoof steps fade into the distance. I peeked around the corner, then looked back when light at the back of the cave distracted me. I followed it, glancing over my shoulder. When I turned back around, I froze at the end of the tunnel.

On the other side was an amazing and strange sight. A tall tower stood in the middle of a valley surrounded by stone walls. In the corner a waterfall roared and a stream bubbled nearby. Flowers covered the ground and tower walls and the sun hit the middle of the clearing. Should I explore the tower or...

Distant neighing startled me, causing me to come to a decision. That horse was out to get me.

I found some arrows from where guards have shot them before in a nearby apple tree.

Using the arrows, I stuck them into the wall, climbing the tower. Finally, I reached the window sill and climbed in, closing the shutters behind me. I opened the flap to my satchel. "Alone at last." After this point I felt incredible pain in my head. All I saw was stars. Lots of stars and white horses.


End file.
